


The lost story of wonderland!

by the_psychotic_writer



Category: Alice in Wonderland - Fandom, The lost story
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_psychotic_writer/pseuds/the_psychotic_writer
Summary: Do you ever wonder how Wonderland actually came to be?Find out in this exciting tale where a young group of children are chosen to embody great and powerful spirits to become, the guardians of another dimension.





	1. prolog

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rough draft so its probably gonna suck, I'm hoping at some point I can get this published as an actual book. So please comment and give me feedback on what your guys think.

There once lived a boy named Oliver who lived in a small village in Scotland in the late 1800's.  
Oliver was a poor but kind boy who was loved by everyone in the village, Oliver was known for his good manners and his helpfulness to anyone in need.  
But sadly in this world all good things come to an end, for the poor boy named Oliver was trying to be helpful to a circus group that had come to the village when the ringmaster suddenly grabbed him and placed a cloth over his mouth, knocking him out, The ringmaster tied him up and placed a sack over his head then he put Oliver in the back of one of they're carriages as they begin to pack up the circus.  
The next day everyone rushed all over looking for the poor boy, but no one could find poor Oliver.  
Oliver was forced to perform for the circus, clean the animal cages and every tent that they had, this went on till he was at the age of adulthood, that was when a group of men came to the ring master's tent to ask if he would sell Oliver to them.


	2. The strange men

The ringmaster let them into his tent, he offered them food and drinks as they told him what they wanted, the ringmaster didn't like the idea of losing his cleaning boy but the idea of being given a lot of money just for a little pipsqueak, the thought overpowered his judgement and he sold Oliver to the group of men.  
The men leave the tent and go to find Oliver, once they found him they told him what had been done then they blindfolded him and they tied his hands behind his back then they lead him to they the carriage.  
Once he was in the carriage they got in and left the circus grounds, once the carriage was a mile away every tent, cage, and every person on the circus grounds blew up.  
All Oliver could do was just sit on the floor of the carriage in Silence to helpless and powerless do help them as the carriage rolls farther and farther away from the circus grounds.

After what seemed like hours of traveling in Silence the carriage stops, the door opens and the men get out dragging Oliver out as well, they lead him into a castle and up a stone stair case all the way up to a very warm room, the men have him sit down next to a fire place, which began to warm up the poor boy as he hadn't been given a coat when they were in the cold carriage.  
One of the men leaves the room while the rest come over to the fireplace and sit down on the couches next to it.  
About an hour later the man comes back leading in a woman dressed in scarlet red, the men stand up and bow to her respecting, as she just walks past them ignoring them completely, to interested in Oliver to care.  
She walks over to him and leans down a bit, she grabs his chin and lifts his head up a bit then she takes off the blindfold so she could take a good look at his face.  
She smiles "he's perfect."


	3. The woman in red

Oliver could not help but stair at the woman before him, for she was very beautiful to the eye.  
The woman's smile grew as his eye's lingered, "he's a bit plain, but we can fix that can't we boy's?"  
The men stand up strait. "Yes ma'am!" they all say in union.  
Oliver was frightened by how this woman had control over the rather large group of men.  
The woman then let go of his chin and stood up she turns around so she was facing the group of men.  
"Get the maids, have them give this boy a bath, then have him fitted for some presentable clothes for I don't want to see in rags again, also I want him to be Fed the very best meal that the cook can make, once this has all been done bring him to my sleeping chamber's so that I may speak with him, understand?!"  
She says sharply.  
"Yes ma'am!"  
They say again in union.  
That was when Oliver spoke up .  
"M-Miss please do not waist your things on a lowly man such as my self, for I am not even worthy enough to be in the your presence much less have you order your men to give me things such as food or clothing."  
The woman turns back around so she's facing him,shocked by what he had said.  
"My.....he speaks?"  
The group of men were furious with Oliver.  
"How dare you turn down Miss Hearts gratitude, you low life scum you should be hung for saying such a thing to her!"  
The woman holds up her hand silencing them.  
"What is your name boy?"  
Oliver looks up at her nervously.  
"Oliver miss."  
Oliver's voice quivers as he answers.  
The women smiles.  
"I'm River Heart."  
"I-Its a pleasure to m-meet you miss heart."  
"It is the same to you sir Oliver."  
Oliver looks away bashfully.  
"Please miss, there is no sir in my name."  
She kneels down and leans close wrapping her arms around him, her Breasts press up against his chest causing a light blush to appear on his cheeks, as she untied his hands.  
River then leans back a bit and say's in a chipper voice.  
"Your going to let them clean you up and feed you or I'll have you beheaded! Ok?"  
Oliver gulped and nods, the thought of loosing his head sent shivers down his spine.  
"Y-Yes miss, i-i'll let them."  
He looks away shamefully.  
She stands up smiling.  
"Good boy, now take him away and do as I have commanded."  
"Yes ma'am!"  
They say before roughly grabbing Oliver's arm.  
"Hey be kind to him or I'll have you all beheaded!"  
They nod nervously as they lead Oliver out of the room and up a large stair case, to begin his transformation.


	4. Life as a rich man

The men lead Oliver down the long hall way and up to an elegant blue door, one of the men opened the door revealing the biggest bed room that Oliver had ever seen.  
They push him into the room then they shut the blue door and leave him for the maids to deal with.  
Once the men leave the maids rush over to Oliver to begin his gentlemanly transformation.  
"Hey! What are you doing?"  
He shouts as the maids begin to take off his clothes.  
"We need to clean you sir so you are presentable for Lady Heart."  
Upon hearing this Oliver let the maids continue taking off his clothes.  
They then lead him to a bathroom that looked like it was made of gold, they lead him over to a wash tub made of gold, Oliver steps into the tub and the maids begin washing every inch of his body till he was 100% clean.

Once he was clean the maids have him step out of the tub, they bring towels and begin to dry his body while a few more were measuring him so they could get him some proper clothes, once he had been measured three of the maids leave to find some clothes for him, while the other four stay to finish drying him off.

"What's Lady Heart like when her men aren't around?" Oliver asks as the four maids finish drying him off.

"Lady Heart? she's alright I guess, none of us have really been here long enough to really get to know her all that well." answers one of the maids honestly, the others nod in agreement to what she had said, this terrified Oliver, if they hadn't been here long then what had happened to all the other maids before these ones? had the maids displeased Lady Heart making her want to get rid of them and if she did, did the mysterious Lady heart Be head them all?


	5. A midnight dance.

The maids dress him in nicely pressed black dress pants, a white dress shirt, black dress vest, dress shoes and a black dress tie, they comb his hair back and powdered his face. Once the maids were done dressing him they lead him back out into the hallway there stood three men in black, Oliver walks over to them nervously. "Good evening sir's." he says softly, but the men do not answer in stead they motion for Oliver to follow them, he nods and follows as they walk past a window Oliver looks out and notices that it's midnight.

The men in black lead Oliver down the hall to a long stair case, different from the one that he had gone up earlier, he walks down the stair case only to see a ball room filled with people, Oliver gaps as all the people only to soon notice that Lady Heart was walking over to him, a butler walks by and places a top hat on Oliver's head and then walks away, Oliver turns to ask the butler what it was for but the man was already gone, when Oliver turns back around Lady Heart was standing there, she smiles sweetly. "good evening Dear, did my maids treat you well?" Oliver turns to her and answers honestly. "indeed they did Milady." She smiles. "Such manners." She giggles softly."Now come I want you to meet a few of my colleagues."She says as she grabs Oliver's wrist and drags him over to a group of men and woman, he sighs slightly, apparently he was going to be a show dog tonight."Everyone this sweet little thing is Oliver, he's going to be the first one to go through." Oliver doesn't really pay any attention to what she's saying through he'll surely regret it soon."Ah what a good lad he is then, but did he volunteer or did you kidnap him like the other two?" this caught Oliver's attention, he turns his head. "Kidnapped, other two?" She sighs dramatically. "nicely done Harsworth, now we'll have to explain it to him now and not later." the man who must have been Harsworth shrank back as if she were about to stab him."M-Milady, I-I need some air, please excuse me." Oliver turns and walks away from the group, he soon finds double glass doors that lead out to a nice spacious balcony, he walks out and breaths in, filling his lungs with the cool night air, he then sighs, what was going on, had Lady Heart kidnapped other people like they did him? he began to wonder were theses people were hidden, was there a dungeon like in old story's and legends? Oliver paced back and forth underneath the light of the full moon, the party was still going as he soon heard a soft tap on the glass doors, he turns to see Lady Heart, his body stiffens, would she hurt him or lock him away since he had heard? Lady Heart opens the doors and walks over to Oliver. "I'm sorry that you had to hear that so soon Dearest." She gently places her hands on his chest, she looks up at him, he was clearly the tallest of the two by far, for he was four inches taller then her, he nervously looks down at her, his green eyes shining brightly because of the moon light."was I not meant to hear it?" he asks boldly, he just hoped it wouldn't back fire and end up getting him locked away." no it's just I didn't want you to worry until the time came." She says softly as she looks down and messes with one of his shirt buttons. "I see." he says as he looks away."well I'm already in it so you might as well tell me why I'm here, if you would be so kind to do so that is." She smiles and nods. "your right, you deserve to know." She pulls her hands away and places them at her sides. "the reason that we brought you here is to............


	6. A night of understanding and dancing.

"The reason that we brought you here is to send you to another dimension, to build another kingdom so that you and I and many other people can go alive in peace and not have to deal with the term oils of this day an age." Oliver nods in understanding. " I see." he looks over at her. "Am I able to meet the other two?" She thinks for a moment. "maybe soon, but not right now." he nods and looks over at the glass doors and the party. "now that I think about it, my men never did bring you to my sleeping chambers like I told them to." She says sounding disappointed. "please don't harm them, everyone makes mistakes." he says softly. "find I'll let them off this time, but only because you asked so nicely." Oliver smiles slightly at the kindness that she was showing. "thank you, that's very kind." She giggles softly. "that's the first time I've seen you smile." He looks away shyly, the smile still on his face. "really?" She nods. "yes, and it's very pretty smile too." he glances back up at her. "thank you." she fixes his tie. "your welcome sweety, now let's go back to the party ok." Oliver nods. "yes Milady." the two make their way through the glass double doors and into the ballroom, Lady Heart takes Oliver's hand. "come let's dance." he smiles. "as you wish Milady." he bows, holding out his left hand. "Lady Heart, will you do me the honor of being my dancing partner?" She giggles as she places her gloved hand into his. "I would be delighted." He smiles and takes her hand and leads her out onto the dance floor, fast music starts, Oliver places his right hand on her waist and his left holds her hand. "To be honest, I'm not a very good dancer." he says sheepishly, she laughs. "it's alright, I'm not going to behead you for being a bad dancer." he sighs slightly. "that's good to hear." he says in a slightly teasing tone, she smiles, she leads in the dancing and Oliver follows learning as he goes. "your getting better at this Oliver." She says sweetly. "that's good to know." he says softly as he focuses on trying not to step on her feet, which was somewhat hard since her feet were hidden by her long scarlet red dress. The music soon slows down, many come together and slow dance. "shall we?" Oliver asks softly so only she would hear, she smiles and nods. "of course." Oliver smiles as he gently pulls her close, the two then begin to slow dance.


	7. Meeting the others: part 1.

Oliver danced through most of the night with Lady red and a few other girls that had been invited, by 5:39 in the morning everyone had been sent home and the party was over, Oliver staggered back to the room that had been assigned to him, he opens his blue bedroom door, he shuts it behind him and walks over to his bed, but there laying in his bed was a man with pinkish purple hair, Oliver stops in his tracks and stares at the man.

"u-umm excuse me, so sorry, I-I thought this was the room that had been assigned to me." the male sits up and slowly swings his legs over the side of the bed.

"so, you must be the new guy huh." he says as he stands up, sliding his hands into the pockets of his trousers, he slowly walks over to the strawberry blonde haired boy, Oliver stood still as he watches the other male walk around him.

"Yes I am." he says softly as he narrows his green eyes. "what of it?" he asks questionably, the pink haired male smirked slightly at Oliver's response.

"nothing really, just wanted to get to meet the new member that Lady Heart is going to sacrifice to make another world." Oliver stares in shock, he swallows a lump that had been forming in his throat. "I see." he says softly. "but......at least she's treating you nicely right?" the male rolls his eyes. " wow, just wow, I can already tell that your gonna be the loyal one to the queen." Oliver's anger boils.

"being loyal has nothing to do with it, I'm just being grateful, unlike you!" the male smirks. "well its good to know that you can stand up for your self." he holds his hand out. "names Sebastian." Oliver looks at the others hand skeptically. "I'm not gonna bite." the pink/purple haired male said. "well that is, unless you want me to." he says teasingly, Oliver's cheeks redden. "that's gross!!" he says loudly.

"oh come now, I was only messing with you, you old toss pot." Oliver still wasn't sure about this guy, but he was here because Lady heart brought him here so he figured that he had to deal with the other anyway so mite as well try and be friends, he holds out his hand and takes Sebastian's.

"my name is Oliver." Sebastian smiles, this could be the beginning of a good friendship or a bad annoyance.

Suddenly a loud crashing sound could be heard behind them, Oliver and Sebastian both spin around to see what caused the noise, they turn to see....................


	8. Meeting the other's: part 2.

Oliver stared at the closet, a small female fall's out of the closet, Sebastian growls. "Daisy what are you doing here?!" he demands as he flares at her, she slowly pushes herself up off the floor, she dusts off her dress and then looks up at the two of us. "I came to see who Ms, hearts new favorite was." she says in a soft meek voice, my cheeks heat up a bit from her comment. "I-I'm not a favorite, I'm just here to lend a helping hand." I tell them as I look over at the female who's name I will assume is really daisy. She has long black hair that went all the way down to her waist, a smooth round face, and beautiful violet eyes, she was about 5'3", and was dressed in a long white dress with what seemed to be a fitted suit jacket over top, soft black stockings and simple black slip on's. She looked to be but a child to those who didn't know her, like my self at this moment.  
She slowly walks over to me, and then around me, eyeing me up and down. "Alright, you saw him now go." Sebastian demands, she glares over at the male. "And why should I?" she asks as she turns to him and crosses her arms. "Because he's mine to play with, not yours!" he growls....play with? What do they think I am...a toy? I notice that they had started fighting, so I slowly begin to back track to the bed room door as they fight, when sadly, Sebastian spotted me trying to leave and get away. "Now hold on there pretty boy." he says, I freeze as he walks over to me, I shiver slightly as he's soon just inches away, I look up at him, as I now realized that I was a few inches shorter then him. He smirks at my reaction, I gulp as Daisy lets out a loud sigh. "Were you trying to leave?..you naughty boy." a shiver of fear runs up my spine, he was way to close for comfort. "N-No." I lie, and mentally curse my self for stuttering, he chuckles darkly, I close my eyes and place my hands firmly on his chest, then with all of the strength that I had, I shoved him away. "Leave me alone!" I cry out, I turn quickly and fling open the door, I open my eyes and run out of the room and down the hall.

(Time skip, brought to you by Daisy the keeper of time)

I had been running for what felt like hours, I finally came to a stop right out side a huge library, I gasp in disbelief at the sight of so many books. I then sigh sadly at the fact that I didn't know how to read, if only I could, I walk over to a big glass window, I was sooooo exhausted, I lay down on the very comfy looking cushioned window seat, I yawn softly.  
It didn't take long for me to fall into a deep and peaceful sleep.


End file.
